


The Little Assassin Who Could

by Nisaki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, First Time Together, Fluff, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Sebastian has everything under control, he's got his weapons ready, and his target is going to be on its mark soon. Ciel is just an unexpected complication...Or more.





	The Little Assassin Who Could

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt ''All my intel said you’re not meant to be back until next week and I’m sitting here using your flat as a sniper nest to kill a bad guy. This is awkward.'' From [THIS](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/post/164142946644/assassin-aus/) list on tumblr. I had my followers vote on the two I liked most and this one won, so here we are!
> 
> I enjoyed this a lot. Thanks for you guys who voted, and for waiting almost a month to get this, I honestly thought it would be finished sooner. eehh, better late than never, right?

 

 

He makes a quick job of the lock, his fingers moving on autopilot. He's broken into so many houses he'd lost count of them. This apartment isn't any different.

He hears the distinctive click, the sound that signals his welcome, and he turns the knob and opens the door. It's dark inside, but he's expected it, no one's there and no one will be till his job is done, when the owner gets back Sebastian will be far gone.

He walks around the place. The apartment is huge, speaking of an opulent lifestyle, the kitchen and living room are separated by a long marble bar, and everything is in shades of gray and white. It's tastefully decorated, but Sebastian can't help but feel like he's stepped into an old movie. No matter, he's not living here.

He's not living anywhere.

His steps echo through the spacious place, even furnished, the place is strangely bare; impersonal. Like it's an empty picture from a magazine that petty housewives would buy. He sets his tools, the reason he's here is the ceiling to floor window that has a clear view of his target's apartment.

He's been following the bastard for over two months now, exhausting time and resources, it's in the description of the job, to be patient. To wait. Stalk his prey till it's just the right moment to sink his teeth in.  His lips curve upward, amused by the picture his mind drew for him, bloody and messy is not his style. But this particular man is a giant douche, to put it mildly. Sebastian is almost sad he'll kill him with one shot.

He gets his sniper rifle set, putting its parts together piece by piece; reassembling his weapon is his favourite part. The pieces mold into his palms, barrel, stock, sling.

Click, click, click.

Then he fastens the sound suppressor, and he places his baby on the ground, black and shiny and gorgeous. Deadly. The time with his rifle is intimate, he takes care of her and she takes care of him. Sebastian doesn't trust a lot of things in his life, but he's learnt long ago to place his faith in the things that he could use. The things serving a purpose; means. A tango 51, definitely fits into that category.

After all is done, he readies his bag. He knows from experience that he can pack his equipments in less than 35 seconds, a number he's been trying to reduce. Too many seconds can get him caught, he can't be here after the shot is made. His target will be on its mark soon; seven hours. It's too early and he's ate so he got nothing to do but wait for the sheep to come into his field of sight. One bullet and he'll be out of here and 400,000 $ richer.

Patience.

Two of the longest hours pass like a life time, Sebastian watches the sky changes its colours, inky black to navy gets mixed with a striking line of purple, and then pink and oranges paint the horizon until it's all gorgeously blue. The high buildings obstruct most of the actual sunrise, but nothing can block the sky. He's expecting another five hours of boredom when he hears footsteps outside. And then the jingle of keys, someone trying to enter the apartment.

Sebastian pulls out his Taurus, another one of his companions. He doesn't get to use this one very often as he's always kept low and ran away before the corpses were seen. Slowly, he creeps his way and stands with his back in line with the wall beside the door.  The handle turns, door squeaking, the figure that steps inside is relatively small, a boy.

Before he can turn around, Sebastian moves, one hand slams the door shut and the other shoves the barrel into the back of the boy's head.

''Don't move,'' Sebastian breathes, pitches his voice low. The boy nods his understanding, shoulders trembling in fear.

''If this is about money the-''

''-Don't talk either,'' Sebastian hisses, the boy flinches.

This is not good, this is an unneeded complication. The owner of the apartment, spoiled brat, Ciel Phantomhive was supposed to be in London, visiting his family. Not standing with Sebastian's gun pointed to his head.

''I need you to know that I really, really don't want to hurt you.'' He sees the boy swallows and goes on ''Ciel?'' the muscles in Ciel's shoulder tense, no doubt scared at hearing his name from an armed lunatic that was waiting in his home. ''I can't let you see me, so em..Do you have eye shades?'' Ciel nods.

''I need you to get them out and wear them,'' For the first time tonight, luck seems to be on Sebastian's side. Ciel's kept his eye shades on the out pocket of the duffel he was carrying, most likely was planning to sleep on the airplane. Ciel does as he's told, covering his eyes dutifully, and then dropping his arms to the side.

Sebastian takes hold of one of his elbows and gently guides him around, he pulls a wooden chair and sets it near the window, far enough from his weapons, close enough to keep an eye on. The boy is nothing but cooperative, as Sebastian sits him down and ties his hands behind the chair's back.

''Why are you here? You're supposed to be on your way to London,''

Ciel doesn't miss a beat, no longer bothering with being shocked about Sebastian's knowledge. He answers Sebastian like he's known him forever, casual as you please.

''They cancelled my ticket.''

''Come again?''

''My dad is a giant asshole, we had a fight so he called in my stead and canceled my flight.'' Ciel grumbles.

''Fuck that! He shouldn't do this shit!''

''I know!'' Ciel agrees fervently, as if he's not tied to a chair talking to the guy holding a gun to his head.

''So...'' Ciel starts  several moments later ''What are you doing here? Last I checked, I own this place.''

Cheeky brat.

''Well...'' He toys with the idea of not answering, but five hours while seemed so long a minute ago, are starting to appear shorter with the promise of company. Sebastian isn't sure he knows how to lead a civilized conversation after six years of drifting around, but in the end he decides to talk to Ciel.

''All my Intel said you’re not meant to be back until next week and I’m sitting here using your flat as a sniper nest to kill a bad guy... This is awkward,''

A clear, joyful laugh erupts from Ciel, shoulders shaking and head thrown back ''You think?'' He says with a smile, and that's when Sebastian takes the time to actually look at the boy.

His eyes are covered, but that doesn't dim his beauty one bit, his skin is clear and soft looking, and his lips pink and inviting. Dark locks, appearing almost blue are askew and a few drops of sweat are sliding down his throat, accumulating in the dip between his clavicles.

He's too small, too pale, too tempting. Tied up and helpless, like a wrapped gift. Sebastian's heart kicks up a notch, mouth suddenly dry. Ciel licks his lips as if he can feel Sebastian staring, and the gesture sets his blood on fire.

Awkward doesn't even begin to describe this situation.

In a desperate attempt to distract himself, Sebastian starts babbling. The strange thing about it is that they get along. They laugh and tell stupid stories and Sebastian finds that he's not lying like he usually does in these kind of conversation, he's offering Ciel real information about himself. And it feels right, he doesn't regret it. 

''So, how did you end up being an assassin?'' Ciel enquires. Sebastian laughs, going back in his memories six years.

''I was bad at everything,'' He starts ''Couldn't hold a job. My boss, he was an asshole. Drove me near insane.'' He glances at Ciel, the boy is leaning forward in his chair, listening attentively. Sebastian gulps. This part is where it'll end, Ciel would remember that Sebastian isn't his friend and he would be scared again.

''I killed him.'' Ciel doesn't say anything, only nods his head, waiting for him to finish. ''And when I was so good at it, hiding everything and blending in without a trace. I knew I found my calling!'' He says the last words with exaggeration and Ciel gifts him with another bell-like laugh. Something in his chest tightens.

''You okay?''

Ciel nods his head ''The tied up part doesn't annoy me but the blind folding thing is,''

''I'm sorry,'' He's not really sorry, Ciel looks wonderful like this. Oh, hell.

He shuts the logical part of his brain and removes the shades before he can talk himself out of it. Ciel looks up at him, eyes deep blue and shiny.

''You're gorgeous,'' The words are punched out of him, and he sounds breathless. Ciel keeps looking at him, doesn't answer. Then he nods like he confirmed something.

''I was about to say the same,''

It knocks the air right out of Sebastian's chest, Ciel is smirking, like he knows the affect he's having on Sebastian. It's not a new thing; the fluttering in his stomach, it's like the time he had his first kill. Thrilling and a lot scary; like falling into a dark pit betting his life on the impossible hope of flying.

Except he's not falling into a black abyss, but into a stormy ocean, and he knows how to swim, _he knows_ , but he's gasping for breath all the same. The next thing he does is not his best move, more like something his brain thought about in 0.4 seconds and his body followed through with it.

He finds himself in Ciel's space, so close their noses almost brush, Ciel's eyes are wide with surprise and Sebastian can feel Ciel's sharp intake of air at the sudden proximity on his own lips. He should pull back. No matter what, he's not about to force this on Ciel, he should back away and laugh it off. But his mind has shut down and his body is not cooperating. He leans in closer, his lips catching on Ciel's with every word he whispers:

''Can I?''

Ciel nods and attaches their mouths together and the kiss feels like water after wandering too many days in the desert. Sebastian loses himself in the drag of their lips, Ciel kisses like he's got something to prove, single focus and insistent. Sebastian is dizzy with how hard it's making him, cock straining against his zipper. Ciel whimpers, follows Sebastian's mouth with his own when Sebastian breaks the kiss. But he's tied up and helpless and it's intoxicating how much Sebastian is getting off on it.

He nuzzles under Ciel's jaw, presses kisses along its line before moving down, licking and nibbling on the enticing column of Ciel's neck. He pays special attention to his clavicles, lapping at the prominent bones and suckling, leaving red angry marks in his wake.

Ciel's shirt gets pushed up till it's cramped under his armpits, and he moans when Sebastian starts tracing around his bellybutton, muscles quavering under Sebastian's touch. He doesn't ask Ciel again when his fingers follow the line of Ciel's dick, hard and hot under two layers of clothes. Sebastian can't undo the fly fast enough, hands shaking as it zips down Ciel's pants.  

 When Ciel's erection is free, Sebastian stares. It's so hard and flushed it makes his mouth water, he dives right in, no experimental licks, and any other shit he's got no patience for at the moment. Ciel screams when his dick is swallowed to the base, and the sounds he makes is as enjoyable as the feel of his flesh in Sebastian's mouth. He bobs his head, liking around the crown and relishes the broken praises and begging spilling out of Ciel's lips.

It doesn't take long for Ciel to shoot down his throat, Sebastian drinks it all, sucking Ciel till there's nothing left.

''Damn hell, fuck. _Fuck_ ,''

Sebastian releases Ciel's cock, smirking up at him from where he's crouched between his legs. It's a good place to be in, Sebastian decides. Even clad with denim, Ciel's legs are gorgeous, he kinda wants to strip the boy down and fuck him with these legs around his waist.

What a delicious visual, one that's not helping at all, considering he's still hard and aching in his trousers.

''I can help you with that,'' Ciel tells him with a smile. Pointing at Sebastian's erection with his chin. Sebastian swallows, and stands up. He can untie Ciel and have his fantasy realized, Ciel is obviously on board, but then again...He really likes Ciel like this.  It's the best kind of dilemma one could find himself in.

Ciel makes the decision for him when he opens his mouth wide, and Sebastian groans at the implication. Damn, this kid is sexy. He doesn't waste more time, fingers flying over the button and zipper of his fly, he slides his pants and underwear to his mid thigh and his dick pops free and curls upwards.

Sebastian wraps his fingers around the base of his cock, and slowly feeds it to Ciel, moaning at the wet, velvet heat enveloping him. Ciel pulls back till only the head is in his mouth and gives a long suck, then bobs his head down again. Sebastian's knees almost gives out and he places a hand on the back of the chair Ciel is tied to, the other gripping Ciel's silky locks in a tight hold.

Ciel whimpers, slaking his jaw and staring up at Sebastian with watery eyes, it's clear what he wants Sebastian to do, and Sebastian is not good enough a man to ask Ciel if he's sure. He thrusts his hips forward, shoving his dick into Ciel's throat and Ciel moans around him, sending vibrations up Sebastian's cock.

It feels amazing, the way Ciel just gives up control and allows Sebastian to take his pleasure. The hot, slippery pressure, and the low, broken noises. Everything drives Sebastian closer to the edge, and he loses his rhythm, hips moving frantically. He comes with a shout, body trembling, waves of electric pleasure rocking through him.

Ciel's mouth tastes like him, it's not the first time he kisses a partner after they gave him a blow job, but he's never thought of it as hot. The underlying flavour of sweetness that's purely _Ciel_ is mixing up with his come and it's melting his brain into goo. He knows he's heavy but he lets himself down, straddling Ciel on the chair. Ciel groans and the chair squeaks, but it holds under their combined weight.

His hands sneak around and untie Ciel's binds, and Ciel instantly brings his arms to circle Sebastian's waist. They kiss till they're both hard again, and after that Sebastian lays Ciel on the floor and fucks him. Ciel's creamy legs wrapped around him.

The way they rock together is unnatural, something other-worldly; beautiful. Sebastian's never been so in tune with a lover before. He's not the one to believe in fate or those ''meant to be'' bullshit, but when he locks gazes with Ciel he swears his heart stops for a second before it starts galloping again.

They move to the bedroom unknown amount of time later, and they go at it again as soon as they can. In the back of his mind, Sebastian feels something nagging on him, but nothing's as important as the angel slumbering in his arms, so he shuts the world out, and surrenders to sleep.

Next morning, when he realizes he's missed his shot, he can't bring himself to regret it. He can always kill the guy later, and it's better this way. If the bastard is not killed around this place, Sebastian can visit again.

If the way Ciel starts kissing him the moment he wakes up is anything to go by, Ciel wants him to be back, too. And he's man enough to know he's whipped and would do anything Ciel wants.

So, he's never believed in fate or those ''meant to be'' bullshit, but it's never too late to start believing now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the reason I live, please leave me some <3\. I'm on tumblr as [Nisaki](https://nisaki-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
